


In a One-Horse ... Well ...

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose should know by now to be careful what she wishes for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a One-Horse ... Well ...

“Well, but you said you always wanted to ride in a one-horse open sleigh like in the song.”

“Yes, I did, but …” Rose laughed and waved her hands at the landscape covered in something cold and crystalline but definitely not snow because it was an eye-searing shade of blue.

“And so that’s what we’ve got. Well, it might be more of an anti-gravity sled.”

Rose laughed harder, almost tumbling over the edge until the Doctor grabbed her arm and set her more firmly back in her seat.

“And I suppose it’s not exactly a horse, what with the seven legs.”

“And three heads!” she managed between gasps for air.

“Still. Brilliant, innit?”

She grinned back. “Brilliant.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "one-horse open sleigh" for the 2008 round of AdventDrabbles on InsaneJournal.


End file.
